echobase24star_wars_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wretched Hive Pt. 3
'Previously in the Game' The Good Enough Gang has infiltrated Draga the Hutt's Palace and is investigating the secret Project Sarlacc. 'Part I' While the Good Enough Gang still sleeps, Ebot, a messenger awakens Civiz and tells him that one of Draga's aides wants to give the group information regarding the Hutt's activities. Civiz brings Cage along as they go down the turbolift. Shortly after they leave, Novemberal and Shorbecca hear movment outside their doors. Metal on metal screaches as someone tries to push Novemberal's door open. C-D33 comes out to investigate and finds it to be a dark haired Wookiee, from the Iron Ring slavers wanting vengenace. The Wookiee grabs C-D33 and tosses him back into his room, making his arm fall off. Rar attacks and wounds the Wookiee, everyone attacks the Wookiee but it takes a but before Novemberal finally kills him. She takes his genitalia as a trophy. Meanwhile, Civiz and Cage are lead to the aviary by Ebot. Civiz stealths and watches from afar as Cage meets the aide, Kessra. Cage mentions he's not alone and Civiz comes out of hiding. Kessra seems familair to Civiz but he cannot place her. Kessra hands Civiz a datachip and says not to look at it on any of the computers in the palace, because they are bugged. It would be best to look at it on a ship. Civiz and Cage leave and go back up to their rooms. Rar partially attaches C-D33's arm. 'Part II' The next morning, Draga invites to group to watch the Gladiator fights. C-D33 mentions that the Wookiee slaver that they killed was from the Iron Ring gang. Draga doesn't seemed surprised from the news. C-D33 bets on Bonecrusher, Cage bets on Scarback, and Shorbecca bets on Nasty Boy. In the first round, the three of them all lose. In the second round, Cage wins 600 credits, and in the final round, C-D33 wins 1,000 creidts. They ask about Warrick Raden, who was given a vibro-blade last night for the fights, he did well in the first round but eventually died in the second. After the festivities come to an end, Draga brings the group into a private chamber and asks them for help dealing with the Imperials who are about to arrive. 'Part III' The Imperial liason arrives with two stormtroopers, Draga welcomes her. She wastes no time and launches into a spiel about transferrring Tibanna gas from Draga's holding to the Empire. She wants an increase in "biological" resources, and to provide Draga with a personal Imperial squad as a sign of good faith. Draga asks the group for their advice. C-D33 believes that the "biological" resources are slaves and to give the Imperials the Iron Ring slavers that are locked up in the dungeon. The liason looks at Igren Demos and asks that the "prisoner" be brought to her. Draga says that they don not have a specific prisoner, but Igren leads her to the turbolift. Civiz believes the prisoner the Imperial is reffering to is the Jedi, so he plans to get down there before the Imperial does. He asks the group to cause a distraction. C-D33 comes up to a Stormtrooper and asks him to fix his arm, which he gladly does. Rar then goes to the liason and debates her about trade routes to the outlaying star systems, and Novemberal and Shorbecca distract the other Stormtrooper with a Wookiee genitalia sword fight. Igren spots Civiz going into the turbolift. Civiz sneaks pass the Gamorrean guards who are dealing with some Jawas. He grabs Denia, the Jedi, and tells her about his plan. Denia uses the force and opens all the cell doors, freeing the Iron Ring slavers. The turbolift opens with Igren and the Imperial, Civiz cons the Iron Ring gang into attacking the Imperial. Igren uses the Force and slams Civiz into the duracrete wall. Denia uses the Force and knocks down everyone and slams Igren into the turbolift. The Jawas follow them as Denia again uses the Force and pulls Igren out of the turbolift. Civiz stabs him as he flies by. They go up the turbolift and into the throne room, Civiz tells everyone to go to the ship. The Jawas offer to help C-D33 fix his arm. Rar fires up the ship and they take off. Once they leave the planet, they encounter a Star Destroyer who hails them. Shorbecca transferrs his diplomatic papers and explains that they are on a diplomatic mission. The Star Destroyer lets them leave as they jump to hyperspace. Civiz puts the datachip into a datapad but it just displays a code. He asks C-D33 to look at it, he does but its heavily coded. They arrive at the Resurgence and hand the datachip over to Admiral Varth, explaining how encoded it is. He plugs the datachip into the computer and suddenly all the power shuts down. Four Star Destroyers arrive out of hyperspace... 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters ' *Novemberal *Rar Beren *C-D33 *Shorbecca *Cage *Civiz 'New' https://echobase24star-wars-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/A_Wretched_Hive_Pt.2?action=edit&section=7 *Imperial Liason 'Returning' *Warrick "Womp Rat" Raden (mentioned) *Draga the Hutt *Igren Demos *Denia, a older female Jedi *The Iron Ring, slavers *Admiral Varth